


Moment of Truth

by magician



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Challenge Response, Gen, Post-Canon, Sentinel Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: Blair's mettle is tested.





	Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is edited from an earlier version written for the TS Chat Concrit challenge: write a short piece that focuses on action. Thanks, ladies for all the feedback.

Blair was plastered against the wall of the building, wishing his heart would stop hammering so he could hear something-- _anything_ \--to give him a clue as to what to do.  He held his gun in both hands, pointed up in the "high ready" position.    
  
He heard a noise. It seemed to be coming from the side of the building where he currently stood. Blair took a breath and extended his arms into shooting position. He stepped around the edge of the building…  
  
…And pointed his gun in the face of an older woman who looked as scared as he felt.  She was a bystander or a hostage, it didn't matter which. Shushing her with a finger to his lips, he pointed to the "Police" label on his Kevlar vest, then pulled her around the building, directing her down the alley. She scuttled away.  
  
He edged further along the way she'd come, still desperate to hear something. A door banged open toward him, obscuring his view, and Blair pointed his gun. A thirty-ish woman came hurtling out, falling to the street. It took Blair a split-second to evaluate her: _No weapon, crying, terrorized--hostage._   
  
"Get up, bitch," a voice commanded from the doorway. She slowly pushed to her knees and Blair heard the same voice curse.  He could predict what would happen next: The man would grab her to use as a shield.   
  
As soon as the man came through the doorway to reach for her, Blair yelled "Cascade PD! Freeze and drop your weapon!" Reflexively, the man turned, pointing his pistol at Blair.  
  
Blair fired three times; red blossomed out of the man's chest. He fell, and Blair approached cautiously. The woman was still lying in a quivering heap, sobbing quietly.  From the placement of the wounds and the stillness of the body, Blair presumed the man was dead, but he kicked away the pistol anyway, then asked the woman quietly, "is there anyone else inside?"  
  
She nodded her head, staring at the body.    
  
"Anyone with weapons?"  
  
She shook her head. "Two other office workers.  He shot one of them."  
  
"Stay here." She stared at him in wide-eyed panic. "Help will come soon," he told her.  "Don't look at him."  
  
Blair spoke quietly into his shoulder walkie-talkie. "One suspect down. Vic says there are two other hostages in the office but no more perps."  
  
 _"Wait for backup."_  
  
"One vic has been shot," Blair protested. "I need to see how bad."  
  
 _"The EMTs are here in front with team 2. Wait for backup."_  
  
"Roger that."   
  
"Sandburg! We're all clear here and coming through," a voice called from inside the building. A SWAT officer appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Suspect is dead," Blair reported, his voice strong and steady.  "The victim--what's your name, Miss?" Blair asked the woman.  
  
"Sheryl. Sheryl Dawson," she responded quietly.  
  
Blair holstered his weapon, then gave her a hand up, steering her around the body and toward the door. "The EMTs are going to have a look at you, Ms. Dawson."  
  
"THAT'S A WRAP!" came a shout from down the street. Blair, Ms. Dawson, the SWAT officer and the "dead" perp walked over to the man who'd shouted.  They were joined by four others.  
  
"Cadet Sandburg, you neutralized the threat and didn't harm any innocents.  Congratulations, you passed this simulation. Everyone," Captain Marcus said, turning his head to include the audience of students in the stands, "that's the last one for today. Back to the room for debrief!"  
  
Still shaky with excess adrenaline, Blair blew out a breath and followed the crowd to the Academy classroom.   
  
~~the end~~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Sentinel Bingo for the prompt "presumed dead".


End file.
